Twhylite
by Invader Chelsea
Summary: A parody crossover fan fiction of Twilight and Invader Zim. I don't mind much hate on this, so feel free to leave it here. I also don't own anything but this fan fiction. Parodies are legal.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but this fan fiction. If you Twitards think that I can't harm Twilight because I made a parody fic, then screw you!

In a land far far away, a place that is called Real Life, lived a girl who is a big fan of Invader Zim. Her name is Chelsea. She has friends on the internet that don't like Twilight. They always have ideas on how to make fun of them. For example, Bella is a Mary Sue and Edward's a sparkly fairy vampire. She always liked to make fun of the series. So far, Chelsea saw a few Twilight fantards on the internet. They are so stupid, don't you agree?

One day, she was reading the book of Twilight just to help her sleep. Chelsea then imagined Zim, sparkles in the sun, because everyone just loves Zim! SO EFFING MUCH!!! HE IS JUST SO AWESOME!!! Gaz was also there with him. The green boy is walking to her, with lust in his eyes.

Chelsea then woke up and smirked. An idea popped into her head from a dream, just like Stephenie Meyer had a dream that helped her book. "I may get hate from those Twilight fan girls, but who cares; at least I get reviews," she said to herself.

She went to her computer and turned it on. Chelsea had told all of her friends about the idea. They all laughed and said that the girl should do it. The Invader Zim fan girl went to Microsoft Word and began typing away. The title of her series will be "Twylite".

**Author's Note:** Sorry if it's a very short chapter, but hey, I want to sum up Twilight as much as I can since I don't want to bored the whole readers here. Anyway, give me some feedback, whether you love it or hate it. Thanks for the reviews.


	2. Boring Beginning?

Boring Beginning?

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Invader Zim belongs to Viacom. This parody is protected by satire claus and what this is perfectly legal.

I was playing some vampire piggies on my GameSlave 2 as a taxi drove me to the airport by a bus. The temperature was the same in insert town because the writer of this one has lost money to even name it. I was wearing a black dress with grey sleeves, pink stockings, black buckled boots, and a skull pendant around my neck.

In somewhere that is a boring state from the northwest, a small town named Spoons under the clouds. It has lots of rain. I hated rain ever since whenever I was near a puddle, I always get wet in them. The town said it would a cheerful place where everyone was happy and full of love. Gross. I had to go there because of my dad, Prof. Membrane. He talked about spreading the science and technology to everyone in the world by starting in this town.

We arrived as I grabbed my bags and started to walk to my plane. I don't care much if I leave this stupid place, as long as I'm in the zone, then everything is just fine.

The plane took about four hours. Two stops and a car drive from dad to Spoons. I still played games throughout the whole thing which kept me going for now, even if I was with dad.

When I landed in Port Angels, it was raining. My teeth gritted as I pulled out my umbrella from one of my bags. I was entering in someone's nightmare worlds.

Dad was glad to see me come with him. He was a famous scientist to almost everyone in the world. Creating super toast, power energy generator (PEG for short), and almost made a robot that ended world hunger. Dad also has already registered me to skool. I really need to have something to get to skool besides walking, maybe a scooter or bike, I don't care.

Prof. Membrane gave me a hug as I got off the plane. "It's good to see you, my fine daughter," he said in a happy tone. "Still the same as always, how was your days at our old home?"

"Good I guess. Great to see you too, Dad," I replied, shrugging a little.

"I found a car for you, a good price too," he spoke when we were in the car.

"Am I too young to drive?" I asked him.

"Well it never hurts to be prepared now. Always look into the future!"

"Okay then,"

"You can always upgrade it if you want. I'm willing to do anything for you when I'm not in my work,"

"Sure, I guess,"

"I want you to be happy here Gaz. Maybe making a few friends here," he suggested. "Fine, I guess." Why would I be happy in Spoons? I don't want to suffer more from this. Even if I was old enough to drive, it has to be me in a race car beating others in the Bloaty's Pizza Hog.

Both of us were silent through the rest of the time. We also looked at the window too.

Everything was like in any other girl's mind. A beautiful place. Every single plant in every part of this place was green as grass.

Too green --- I think I'm going to be sick.

Soon, we made it to dad's place. It was a big, two-bedroom house he'd got with the money from his work. Parked on the street in front of the place was a truck. A red truck. Eh.

It didn't take long for me to get my stuff upstairs. I had a bedroom that was facing over the front yard. The desk had a computer with a phone next to it. A chair was there as well.

I should be happy that dad doesn't bother me much as I play my games. It's good to be by myself for now. Not even my brother is living in this house.

Spoon Skool had a lot of students. They had been together ever since they were born like their families have been when they came here.

I had a regular peach-white skin color, purple hair, squinted eyes (if my eyes go wide, then it's brown-amber eyes), round head, and other stuff that I don't want to say to you right now because I'm going to the next level of this game and I need to concentrate.

I was ready for skool. All dressed up, game in my pocket for lunch and after skool, and bags filled with skool supplies. I was never into make up like other girls. I thought it makes them look like a clown, and not the good kinds that don't smile.

I don't want anyone to get in my way of my games. They are often annoying with their voice. It fills me with a terrible rage. Tomorrow will be a horrible day at skool.

I slept fine. Outside was filled with thick fog from what's left with the rain. I ate some toast with dad. He then left to his job as I finished eating my breakfast.

It was still raining, but still is covered with my umbrella. I left the house and walked to skool. It was hard to find this place. There were chain-link fences that surrounded the playground.

I went to the front office to get directions to this place so I won't go around this skool like an idiot.

I went inside and grabbed my schedule. The lead staff member said every direction of what goes where in this school and went on to my first class. A with greenish blond hair was playing a GameSlave 2 and bragged on how he was the best gamer ever. The last time I saw him was in some trash can and he got a "Game Over" on his screen.

The class was not much the same as my old one. Mr. Elliot was talking about why he was being so happy. He had me introduced myself, after I told them, their seats were moved to the back. Most of students with a scared look on their face.

I was sitting on a table at lunch, playing my game by myself. The other kids moved away from me whenever they were close to me. My eyes then followed to something that was also green, but not as green as the plants.

Sitting at a table that was far from mine were a group of kids, different from the rest. Three boys and two girls. The one that got my attention was the green kid. Shorter than any guy I have seen, with lavender eyes and black hair that looked like it belonged to Elvis.

I went back to my games, hoping that they won't notice me. One of the girls from the other tables walked to me as she noticed when I saw those kids.

"That kid is Zim Cullen. The others are Sizz-Lorr, Tenn, Skoodge, and Tak. They all live together with Mr. Cullen and his wife." She said softly before she went back to her group.

"Weirdos," I muttered under my breath. "I know, those kids are creepy. They all live together in the same house!" screamed a blond girl named Jessica. What made me stop from pushing her was the game as I reached the boss battle. "At least the guy is nice to take care of them all." I muttered again. "They weren't living in Spoons for that long. I heard they have lived in a town called Irk two years ago."

I look back at the table. "So whose the stupid one?" I asked, pointing to the green kid. "That's Zim. He's a weird kid, but don't bother with him. He'll make you creepy too. Even creepier than before." She answered as I mashed my buttons hard on the last part. It wasn't long until they left together.

In Biology II, I spotted a familiar boy from lunch. It was Zim. As I almost pass by him, he slid his seat, which made a loud noise that made me jump. I glared at him. The guy glared back at me. He's got some guts, I'll give him that. Then I noticed that all of the other seats are taken. I moaned and then sat down beside Zim.

My eye twitched as I try not to make a scene as he leaned on me. If he dare made at least one breath on my skin, I'll make him black and green. I tried my best to listen to the teacher and not bother with this moron.

Quietly as the teacher was not looking, I kicked him in the shin, and Zim then moved away from me, in pain and tried his best not to scream. Before class had ended, I glared at him and he did the same to me. It was like a contest, but who would have won? The bell rang and the green kid left.

Then the same boy from this morning came to me. "Hey! You're Gazlene, right?" he asked. "Gaz," I corrected him. "That's a funny name. I'm Iggins!"

"Whatever,"

"Do you need help getting to the next level of your game?"

"No."

He then bragged on how Iggins is the greatest, then again, last saw him in the trash.

My last class was gym. I was the only one actually helping the team win since the other girls were scared of the ball or had their nails done.

The final bell rang and I finally was out of skool. Passing by the office, I saw Zim again talking to the receptionist. He was screaming and arguing with her about being in a different class at any other time besides the one he has. The green kid then was finished arguing with her, failing to get the lady persuaded. He passed by me and gave a low growl. I stuck my tongue out at him when Zim did that. He looked shocked then marched away, not looking back. "This guy is a _real_ charmer," I muttered before I left. After I got home, I went to my bed and played games as usual.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry if this part is boring, but what do you expect? Twilight is hard to do since it's absolute pile of poop!! You try dealing with it!! Anyways, I hope to get better soon. Anyway, leave feedback. Critisms are also welcomed. Thanks.


	3. Open Comic Book

Open Comic Book

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim, Twilight or any of the references in this fan fiction. How long until Twitards find this? You guys wouldn't mind sharing this fan fic to some Twitards that you know, right?

There was a good news and a bad news.

The good news was that the rained stopped. Nobody have bothered me at skool, besides Iggins who won't leave me alone until I gave him some looks to tell him that I needed some privacy.

The bad news was that I was tired from last night from the noise that were from the wind. Not even my game help me get back to sleep. I almost fell asleep in my class. Mr. Elliot cheered loudly which woke me up before my head fell on the desk. Gym was kind of funny even if I was tired. I played volleyball, but I hit my teammate with the ball that she had to go to the nurse's office for a while.

Since I came in skool, Zim wasn't there. The guy had guts, but I didn't know he give up that fast. Even when I went to lunch, there was his siblings, but no sign of that moron. He wasn't even in Biology class.

When I got home, dad had to go to a meeting to talk about something to stop global warning. He left a recording video on how to make the beans so we can eat it. I was still not happy that it didn't end all human life like the last time.

I went upstairs to finish my homework. After it was done, dad came home and we started eating dinner. It was silent for a moment until he broke it with a conversation.

"So, how was skool? Have you made any friends?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess. And made a few...acquaintances. There's this one kid who wouldn't shut up about he's the best at the vampire piggies. The rest doesn't matter to me," I replied.

"Ah, that Iggins. Funny little boy he is. His family owns the sporting goods outside of town."

"Do you know about the Cullens?" I asked, getting this cruddy curiosity off me.

"Mr. Cullen's family? Sure. He's a great man."

"His kids....are different. They hardly belong here on Earth."

"Mr. Cullen a very famous comic book writer and artist. You'd probably heard of the series Happy Noodle Boy, right? We're lucky to have him since his wife wanted to live in a small town. His kids are well-behaved and polite. I had doubts, when they first moved here together. I thought we might have some problems. In the end, they all turned out very mature. Never had a problem with any of them. They stick together a way like a family should be --- camping trips every once other weekend. Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk about it."

This is the first long speech that came from dad that wasn't about his work. Dad must have been friends with them or something.

"They seem good to me. The kids also kept to themselves. But they still look....out of this world," I added, trying to be nice, despite Zim being the one who did bother me, but the rest of his family didn't seem to be like him at all.

"The mind of the doctor is the one who is out of this world if you ever get to meet him," he chuckled. "It's a good thing he is married. A lot of girls never seem to bother with him for some reason."

After we finished eating and washing the dishes, dad went back down to his lab and I went up to my room to finish homework. After it was done, I went to play video games until my curfew came so I can sleep.

Not much happened during the week at skool. I got used to my classes. In Gym, everyone tried their best to hit the ball. When it was my turn to serve, most of them ran to the sides so they won't get hit by iy. I didn't mind much.

Zim Cullen didn't come back to skool.

Every day, I see the Cullens come in the cafeteria without him. The zone was peaceful without him bothering me. I heard that Iggins and the rest of the kids are going on a trip to the beach that he planned out. When I heard that it was peaceful and quiet, I decided to tag along since it would be a good place to play my games.

By Friday, I was not filled with terrible rage entering in Biology class, not worried that Zim would be there. Maybe he dropped out of skool. Wonder why the rest of the class hasn't done that yet?

My first weekend in Spoons was....meh. It was okay, a few parts were irritating, but they went well in the end. Dad was at work as usual as I did most of the stuff in my house. I finished my homework and then played some video games. I went to the library to see if there was any good books, but not much was in and I decided to leave, not even bothering to get a card. I might make a plan to walk to the next town for a bookstore.

Everything was going good. It started to snow as kids wanted to play out there. I was quiet the whole time, playing my GameSlave 2 to keep me distracted from them.

I felt a little strange inside my body. My ears were burning and my stomach was gargling. The options were go the nurse and be sent home, or deal with it. For me, it's better to deal with it for now. Something inside me chose to look at the Cullens again to see what they were up to.

The Cullens were laughing, well except Zim who was angry and shouting insanely. Tak was pointing at him, mocking him as the guy started acted like a little brat.

I smirked a little, but hiding it with my portable console. He is kind of funny in a stupid way.

"Who are you looking at?" Jessica interrupted, her eyes following my stare.

At that moment, his eyes quickly went to mine.

I looked down into the screen of the GS2 as an excuse. The look he was giving me as not hate or angry, but a little curious.

"The green kid is staring at you," she whispered, with a hint of tease.

"Shut up, he doesn't like me. What's the point?" I fought back.

"The Cullens hate everybody. And why is he still staring at you?"

"It's because of your face!" I hissed.

Her eyes widen as she growled and walked away. And yes, I did.

Some kid shouted about planning to have a snow fight in the playground. I was still silent.

My eyes were kept on the vampire piggy hunter. If he didn't look angry, it better not be worse once we go to Biology.

When we got outisde, it was raining, getting rid of all the snow that had landed in this world. Everyone acted like a whiner.

When I entered the classroom, I sighed, feeling calm that the table was empty. Mr. Bee was giving each student one microscope and a box of slides. Class didn't start in a few mintues and everyone was talking to each other. While everyone was chatting, I was doodling some piggies on my notebook.

I heard the chair moved next to me, but my eyes were still on the piggies.

"Hello," said a voice that sounded like he was singing to me.

My eyes turn to the green kid. He was far away, but his chair was faced to me. This guy looks like he is trying to be a little friendly, but his eyes was filled with something more.

"I am Zim!" he continued. "Forgive Zim for not introducing himself last week. You must be Gaz."

I should have added that this moron had an ego too.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He laughed. "Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town has been waiting for your arrival."

I raised a brow.

"Oh really, isn't that sweet? Then why did you call me Gaz?"

He looked confused. "Do you wished to be called Gazlene?"

"No. I like Gaz, but I thought people would call me Gazlene for an obvious reason if you don't listen to my full name clearly," I explained, trying to make some sense into him.

"Oh." He let it dropped as both of us looked away.

Mr. Bee finally started class. My ears were hearing well as he explained. We also aren't supposed to use are books. In twenty mintues, he would walk around to see who was doing their part.

"Get started," he ordered.

"Females first, partner?" Zim asked. I looked up to see his zipper-like smile. The way he did that looked more like an idiot.

"Or I could start, if you wish." His smile faded.

"No," I moaned. "I'll do it."

I remember doing this at my old skool and know what I was doing. As I handed him the microscope, his eyes were focused on my skin. As if he wanted to feel it, but something pulled him back.

After we were finished with the lab, there was nothing left to do but try to not look at him. His eyes were filled with frustration. Suddenly, I spotted something different in his face.

"Do you where contacts?" I blurted out without thinking.

He thought for a moment, then returned answering my question. "You might say that. It's for my pink eye."

"Oh, should have guessed it." I mumbled.

He shrugged and looked away.

I was sure his eyes were different. Instead of lavender, they changed into something different. His eyes were different from a regular person, something that came from a bug. They were also ruby pink. He must be lying.

Mr. Bee came to us to see why we aren't working.

"Zim, should you let Gazlene get a chance at the microscope?"

"Gaz," he corrected quickly. "To be honest, she scanned three of the five."

Mr. Bee looked at me.

"Have you done this lab before?"

"If you count with a fish, then yes."

"Then it's good you two are partners." He mumbled something and left. After that, I went back drawing more piggies.

"Too bad about the snow, right?" Zim asked.

I shrugged. "Eh."

"You don't like the snow."

"Don't care about it. Or even mankind."

"Earth must be a difficult place for you," he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.

He looked interested at what I said. I can't turn away from his stupid look.

"Why did you come here?"

No one asked me that straight forward, demanding.

"Like you would care."

"Try Zim," he challenged.

I paused for a moment. His ruby eyes glowed like the jewel itself.

"My dad's job got transferred here," I said.

"That doesn't seem too bad," he disagreed. "When did it happen?"

"Last September."

"You don't like moving?"

"No, I just had to go with him since I can't be by myself. Even with a bat on my side."

"Why do you not object to this?"

"Dad's a scientist. He helped the world."

"Must have heard of him somewhere."

"Duh, when is he not been heard before?"

"You came here by yourself just to be with him."

"Yeah, also, my brother came here long ago, but is living with other people for his paranormal research." After I was finished, I sighed.

"But you're not happy," he pointed out.

"And?"

"It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, you know?"

"I know."

"So that's all." I insisted, still bothered that he's still staring at me.

"You really know how to put up a fight. But there are some times when you are like other humans, soft."

I glared at him then stuck my tongue out at him as he did the same.

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore him.

"Didn't think so," he murmured.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, irritated.

"Good question," he muttered quietly. We were silent for a few seconds.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, amused.

"A little. But you are not _that _annoying. Most people don't want to see what's in my mind."

"I can see why."

"Then you do understand. Good, you're not that stupid," I smirked again.

"Well, at least I am not dumb like a moose!" he smiled, showing off his zipper-like teeth.

Mr. Bee called the class to order as I listened quietly. It was strange that I feel so out of character that I talked a little about myself to a stupid green boy. Near the corner of my eye, he was leaning away from me. Both of his hands were holding onto the edge of the table, looking like he wanted to break it.

When the bell rang, Zim ran off quickly like last time. Deja vu much? Some kid walked up beside me. He was a red-head.

"I can't believe you worked with Zim so peacefully. He also looked friendly today." He said.

"Eh," I shrugged.

Many people at gym ducked down when it was my turn to serve. I wish I would hit them, but skool rules have to apply here.

I zipped up my jacket, opened my umbrella, and left as the day ended. Near the front porch of the building, was Zim, leaning against the wall, looking at me. I passed by him without a single glance. From not even turning back at him, he was laughing.

**Author's Note:** Took me long enough, but it was good. Halloween is coming up. Hope you guys enjoy this. Also, in the next chapter, something actually happens!!!111! What can it be? Will I able to type it down fast in less than a month?! Tune in next time of Twhylite!


	4. Paranormal

Paranormal

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything but this fan fic. If I did, Invader Zim wouldn't been canceled and Twilight would have never been made. Also, ZAGR forever.

This morning was different. Everything that was wet was now frozen. It was all pure white as snow.

Dad left for work as always. I ate some cereal and drank some juice. I felt a little happy that I was going to skool, and it worries me. The reason for that is to see Zim, which is stupid and gross.

I should be avoiding him after our talk yesterday. Still, he didn't have to lie about his eyes. I don't want to turn into some girly freak who babbles about her man like he is the second coming.

Walking to skool while playing the GS2 helped me calm down a bit. Near crossing the street, my eye caught on Zim, green as that frog puppet of some kid's show, leaning on the front door of the skool.

Suddenly, something yellow flashed to the side as I froze. The flash was coming at me, until I felt someone swooped me away. A low grunt means that someone was with me, his voice is easy to guess. Green skin is visible to the naked eye. His arm wrapped around me. The kids at the bus were in shock.

It was silent for a second before people started screaming. Everyone was saying "goth girl" and "scary sister". I could also hear Zim's voice.

"Hey! You okay?"

"I'm fine." I managed to speak despite the commotion. I tried to sit up, but he was holding me tightly.

"Careful," he warned as I struggled. "You had hit your head pretty hard."

It was about a second that the pain kicked in.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Thought so." He said, trying not to laugh.

"What the..." I trailed off, trying to set things clear. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was standing next to you, Gaz," he answered in a serious voice.

The second time I sat up, he let me go a little. Everyone came with a shocked look.

"Don't move!" someone shouted.

"Move away!" another one yelled.

There was a riot everywhere. I tried to get up, but Zim's hand pushed me down.

"Stay here for now."

"You're not the boss of me," I glared at him. He chuckled under his breath.

"You were over there, weren't you?" I pointed to his last location, and his chuckle stopped.

He shook his head. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." All the people were in a huge chaos. Lots of screaming and shouting. He was lying, if Zim won't tell the truth, I'll make him tell me.

"Gaz, I was standing with you and pulled you out of the way." His eyes were on me, telling me something.

"No you weren't." I crossed my arms, not amused.

"Believe me, human."

"Why should I?" I raised a brow.

"Trust in Zim," he begged in a soft voice.

I heard sirens coming. "If you won't explain to me soon once we're done in the hospital, you'll be in stitches once I'm done with you!"

"Fine!" he snapped and looked away.

"Fine," I repeated and did the same as him.

It took six EMTS, two teachers, three obese men, and a dog to move the bus away from us to bring in the stretches. Zim was screaming insanely on how he didn't want to be in the stretcher, but ended up in it, with the help of some tight straps to hold the wild boy down. Zim and I both ended up in the van as he muttered something about the stupid hospital humans and some stretcher man. What a whiner.

Before I got in safely, Dad arrived in his usual live video.

"Gaz!" he yelled in panic as he saw me.

"I'm fine, Dad. There's nothing wrong with me."

He turned to the EMTs to see if they were made properly as they should be and checked if it's not broken. As they lifted me away, I had seen a deep dent in the bus's bumper - a small deep that would match the size of Zim's shoulders...as if he stopped it himself with his strength like Superman.

And then there was his family, looking from a distance, with feelings that were mix of disappointment and rage but had no worries for their brother's safety.

I know what happened, and he's not going to get away from this.

As we arrived, Zim was screaming and struggling to get free. It wasn't long until they slapped duck tape on his mouth. Finally they shut him up. They placed me in the emergency room. A nurse put the pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. She then left as I had time to think to myself.

Zim says that he pushed me away. Don't believe it. He better not take me for a moron.

I sent to x-ray on my head. In the end, I was fine. The nurse said I can leave once I ask the doctor.

I laid on the bed quietly. Then, along came a certain boy who was close to my face with a curious look with no duck tape over his mouth. His hand reached out to poke me. Before he even got an inch near my face, I grabbed his arm and with my other one, my fist met his green cheek. The guy was sent flying and landed on the ground. He got up and rubbed his cheek. He glared at me.

"So what's the conclusion, little-_human_?!!" he asked in a very loud voice.

"I'm fine. Just wished that you still had the tape when you came here," I looked away.

"Silence! Praise Zim for he will spring you out of this wretched place!" he exclaimed.

Then a man came around. He was young and thin. The guy reminded me of a character I saw in a comic series that I read. It was about a man who was a homicidal maniac. I looked at the name tag. It read "Johnny C." It was Zim's dad.

"So Gaz," Mr. C said in a happy tone, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," I replied.

"Your X-rays are looking good," he said. "No broken bones or anything."

"Yeah, I know."

"Your father is in the waiting room...well, at least a little bit of him, so you can go home now. Come back if you feel a little sick in the head."

"Okay then."

"You are a very lucky girl to have survive something like this. Most of them ended up flat as a pancake." He said, smiling as he signed my chart.

"I guess so. Zim saved me." I looked at him for a moment.

"I see," he said and nodded his head. Nny (short for Johnny since that's what I'm going to call him) had his eyes on his son for a moment then went back to the papers in front of him.

When he left, I got up and grabbed Zim's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I hissed. He looked at me with some anger, fighting back.

"Your parental unit is waiting for you," he said.

"I want to speak to you alone, now!" I pressed.

He sighed then nodded. We went to the long run. We went to the short hallway and I let him go to face me.

"What is it now?"

"You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.

"I saved your life, end of story."

"You swore."

"Gaz, you hit your head, I have no I idea what you are talking about."

My rage rose high as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall. Zim winced as his backed touched it. "I am still not afraid to make you in stitches!"

He glared back at me. "What do want, oh scary little girl?!"

"I want you to accept it that I know the truth. You better be lucky that I'm lying for you or you'd be in a test tube right now."

"What do you _think_ happened?" he snapped.

"All I know is that you were by the skool, the bus was coming at me, you went super speed like Sonic the Hedgehog and saved my life." The reference wasn't necessary, but he is almost fast as him. But no one can be as fast as the hedgehog, even if his later games were becoming very bad.

Zim had a defensive look on his face.

"You think Zim lifted the bus off you?" He questioned my sanity. I nodded without any other expression on my face. "No one would believe you."

"Like I would talk to anyone around me." I grumbled under my breath.

"Why does it matter, human?"

"It matters to me. If I wasn't lying right now, there would be a better reason on why I'm doing this."

"Can't you just thank me and get it over with?!"

"Thanks," I waited patiently.

"You are not going to let this go, right?"

"Duh."

"In that case, enjoy your melancholy."

We both growled at each other.

"Why do you even care?" I asked angrily.

He paused for a moment. Then responded with a face that look like his defenses were down.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Zim then walked away.

I went to the exit and found Dad waiting for me. He floated to me.

"I'm okay, Dad."

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"Mr. C saw me and said I was fine and could go home." I looked around, there were paparazzis all around. The flash from the cameras blinded my eyes. "Let's go," I urged, pushing away through the media.

After a couple of minutes of pushing and shoving, we arrived home. Dad also said something to me.

"You might want to speak to your brother about this."

"Great, he knows about it too." I moaned.

My brother was worried as heck. Dib wanted to come and live with me and Dad, but I told him that I was fine. Stupid Zim, stupid, stupid, stupid.

I decided to go to bed after I finished talking to him on the phone.

That night was the first night I dreamed of Zim as the Vampire Piggy Hunter.

**Author's Notes:** Wow! Something does happen! Also, can you guess what references I made as well? It was hard to do his character since I haven't read the comics in a long time. Also, I hardly play this game series, but hearing the news, I thought it would apply to here too. Well, hope you guys have a Happy Halloween! Feedback and critisms are available here!


	5. Inventions

Inventions

In my dream, it was very dark. A dim light was shining on Zim's skin. He had the sword in his hand was blasting piggies that were after him. I shouted out to him, but he didn't notice me. I woke up in the middle of the night and wished that I could dream of it again. It was like being in a real life game. After that, he was in my dreams each night, being a certain video game character, whether be the hero or the villain, he was the one I saw first.

Everyone had forgotten what happened after the accident. Nobody cared. They all had moved on with their lives. They didn't bother me or Zim. Not even the Cullens glanced my way anymore.

When I sat by Zim, he didn't notice me. Once in a while, he would made a fist with his hand.

I waved at him to show that I was being normal. He turned his head and nodded silently, then looked away at the window.

The snow melted and my class said we are going to have a field trip to the beach.

I overheard that there was going to be a spring dance coming up. All the girls in my skool was happy and excited. Squealing on who might ask them out or who did ask them out. I almost wished that I was deaf, there noises are giving me a headache.

Next day, in Biology, Zim turned to me.

"Gaz?"

I looked at him slowly. "What? What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "For being rude to you. But it's better this way."

I opened my eyes. "I don't follow," I said.

"It's better that we should not be friends anymore. You have done your part."

"We weren't even friends from the start!" I almost yelled, but kept it low so the teacher won't hear.

"You know we were." He was being serious.

I gritted my teeth then looked away.

Today we play basketball at Gym. I was the only one who was not afraid to catch the ball when someone passes it to me. I made it in a few hoops.

When I got home, I was by myself playing video games until Dad came in.

"Ah Gaz, I wanted to ask you something?"

"What?"

"How about you go somewhere? Just to have some fresh air. Take your brother with you as well. It is dangerous out there."

"Why can't you let me have the bat for just once?"

"I guess I can let you go out for yourself."

"I'm just going to see if there is any new games out anyway."

"Perfect!"

The next day, as I walked to skool, the game in my hand, my batteries were on low. I digged into my pockets and one of the batteries almost fell into a puddle. It didn't hit the ground when a flash came and caught it. I looked up and saw him. Zim handed the battery to me.

"Aren't you sweet?" I said, not amused.

"Zim does his best to help you foolish humans lead the way to prosperity."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I muttered as I walk away.

"Wait!" he called out, running to me; But ended up beside me, keeping the pace. "Zim was being rude to you. Forgive Zim!"

"Why do you keep bothering me?!"

"I wanted to ask you something!"

I crossed my arms. I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday -- you know, the day of the hideous spring dance ---"

"Great, you too," I interrupted, slapping my forehead with my hand.

"Will you let Zim finish or not?"

I sighed again and nodded quietly.

"If you are going somewhere, you wouldn't mind if I let you have a ride."

"With who?"

"Myself." he smiled.

"Well, I was planning to get some games in another town, but I don't think your car can handle it."

"My ship runs fine, thank you very much."

"You know the point of not being friends is to not talk to me."

"Incorrect. I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I don't wish to be."

"That makes _perfect_ sense." I rolled my eyes.

I continued walking beside him.

"It would be more...wise for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Gaz. Will you go to town with me?" he asked.

I was silent, so I just nodded.

He smiled happily, but then went serious.

"You really _should_ stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."

He turned away and walked back to the way we came.


	6. Blood Type

Blood Type

I had thought about what Zim said this morning through the whole class. Was it like a date or just hanging out as friends?

During lunch, the kids around me were whispering on how he was looking at me. I looked up to see him smiling with an empty seat next to him. He raised his hand and motioned his index finger for me to join him. I went to him quietly and sat down beside Zim.

"This is something," I managed to say.

"I decided if I was going to Hell, I might as well do something about it."

"You don't make any sense, you know?"

"I know, but I think our classmates here are looking at us as if we are being weird."

"They'll get used to it." I shrugged.

"But I may not give you back."

"Great," I moaned.

He laughed. "Don't like being the Princess of these shrooms of mush?"

"No," I said. "Surprised, but what made you do this?"

"As I said -- Zim got tired of staying away from you, so I'm giving up."

"Wow."

"Yes --- giving up trying to be good. I'm just doing what Zim wants know, and let the pieces fall where they may." His stupid smile faded as he explained.

"You really love to hear yourself talk."

"In the human language, it means we are friends now."

"Or not."

He grinned. "Well, we can try to be. But I'm warning you, I'm not a good friend for you." There was a hint of warning in him.

"Quit saying you are dangerous. It's getting old," I noted.

"Yes, because you are not listening to Zim. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you are smarter than the rest of this world, then you should avoid me."

"As long as I'm being....not smarter like the others, I'm your friend?" I struggled. Friend was not one of my words.

"Yeah, that sums it up pretty much."

I looked down at my games in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously at me.

"Trying to figure out what you are."

His jaw went tight, but kept his smile in place with effort.

"Are you having any luck with that?

"Not too much."

"Your theories are?"

My face went a little pink. I thought about every logic that were from the games.

"Won't you tell Zim?"

I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand."

"That's _really_ irritating, you know?" he complained.

"Whiner!" I groaned.

"Temper much?"

"I don't like being surrounded by idiots."

We stared at each other, unhappy.

He looked over at my shoulder, then giggled.

"What is it now?!"

"Your friend isn't too happy with us?" he snickered again.

"I don't have any friends."

"I know, but most people are easy to read."

"Except me."

"Yes, except you." His mood turned away. "Too scary for me to read."

"Next time, warn me if you going to say a lot of stuff that you want to hear yourself."

"Then will you return it back if you answer my question."

"Fine."

"What are your theories?" he asked again.

I sighed. No choice fighting back now since I can't hurt him in skool.

"Did you ever use mushrooms? And not the drug kind of way."

"Not very creative."

"No fire flowers, a feather, star power, racoon, hammer or frog suit?"

"Nope."

"Not even having some kind of supernatural power that is like, oh say, the Triforce of Courage or Strength?"

"No, but sounds interesting to have."

"I'll find out soon."

"I wish you wouldn't try." He said, serious again.

"And that's because....?"

"What if I am not the heroes in your little games? What if I am the bad guy that captures the princess?" He smiled, playfully, but I couldn't look away from his stare.

Zim says he is dangerous, but doesn't even look like he was a threat. "I hardly think you are a threat to me."

"You're wrong, human." He looked down.

The bell rang as I got up. I stopped to look at him. Then I left him as he stayed there.

At class, Mr. Bee said we are doing our experiments on our blood type. Everyone in my class fainted when they saw the blood, but me. They ended up going to the nurses office. I had to follow because class can't start when each kid was scared of seeing blood.

"Gaz?" a voice called out. Don't tell me.

"What's the matter this time?"

"I just had to go with my class because all of them fainted."

He chuckled.

"And you aren't in there?"

"I'm used to blood in the Vampire Piggies. It doesn't bother me."

"Not even your own blood?"

"Nope."

He laughed.

The nurse came to see us. "I don't think these kids are able to go to their class or even the next one. Everyone should go home."

"Good," Zim said, smilling.

Zim went to the door and opened it for me. I walked out with him.

"Let Zim take you home safely!"

"I'd rather not."

"Do you want to be in a bus full of sick kids?"

I sighed. He has a point. I walked to him. We arrived at a purple ship. What more looked like an alien space ship. He opened it up and both of us went inside the hatch.

We listened to the music as we drive. It was techno. "You really like this genre, don't you?"

"I find it quite good."

"Whatever suits you."

"So....what's your mother like?"

I was silent for a moment. "Zim...doesn't know if he has a mother."

"Oh..." He looked away, feeling a bit awkward on that question.

"How old are you?" he asked, trying to make me feel better.

"I'm nine years-old."

"Short to be eight."

"And you're too short to be ten."

"Ha ha! How amusing!" he looked away, embarrassed.

"Are you scared? Of me?"

"No, why should I?"

"Do you think I could be scary?"  
I thought again. Then answered. "You could if you wanted to, but right now, you are not scary."

"I could be!"

"You wish. Now, tell me about your family."

"What do you want to know?"

"The Cullens adopted you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I don't have one. You can say I'm an orphan."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"All I remember was that I saw a cold, unfeeling robot arm, and I hugged it."

"You're lucky to have a big family with the others now."

"I know."

"And your brother and sister?"

"Skoodge and Tenn are good siblings."

We arrived at my house. "Have fun at the beach." Zim said.

"Aren't you going there too?"

"No, Sizz-Lorr and I have work to do."

"Where do you work at?"

"Foodcourtia. Also, will you do Zim a favor?"

I turned to him before I opened the door.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Okay?" Zim smiled.

My eye twitched to think I am Princess Peach and not Samus Aran.

"I'll try not to get hit by a Goomba." I snapped and got out, slamming the door behind him.

He was still smiling as he drove away.


	7. Scary Tales

Scary Tales

The class finally arrived at the beach, which near a forest of Le Push. During the beach, when I was playing my games, a familiar brother came.

"Hey Gaz!"

"Hey Dib."

"It's been a while! I missed you!"

"I know you did."

"I heard you got a car. I might able to upgrade it once you are old enough to drive."

"Whatever, since when do you build cars?"

"Well, I helped a few a bit after I saw a ship crashed, but ended up being a dud....so, how is Spoons?"

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged.

"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" he asked.

I got up and walked beside him.

"So, anything new in Spoons?"

"Not much, you?"

"Fine, just making sure the Cullens don't bother with us, or at least, the parent's kids."

"Why?"

"They are not suppose to come here, but I can't give away too much."

"I don't like secrets......!"

He smiled nervously, then asked. "You still like scary stories, right?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then have you heard the story of the Quileuttes?

"Not really."

"Well there is lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood --- the ancient Quileuttes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive. Just like Noah and the ark." He grinned. "Another story is how people were descended by wolves or get bitten by them and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against the law here to kill them.

"Then there are stories about the _unfeeling, cold_ ones." He hissed.

"The unfeeling, cold ones?" I asked.

"Yes. There are stories of them as old as the wolf legends. Some of them are much more recent. According to the legend, someone's great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off their land." He rolled his eyes.

"Whose?"

"I am not sure. He was their tribal leader. You see, the unfeeling, cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf -- well, the wolf and humans, but the wolves turn into men, like their ancestors."

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked, not amused.

"Part of the supernatural law."

I blinked quietly.

"So you see," Dib continued, "the unfeeling, cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during someone's great-grandfather's time was different. The siblings didn't hunt the way like they do, they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So he made a truce to them. If they promise to stay off their land, they wouldn't expose them to the pale faces."

"If they weren't dangerous...then why-?" I tried, but he interrupted me.

"There's always a chance they attack the humans or the world. Even if they were civilized like the clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean by 'civilized'?"

"They said they don't hunt humans. They were somehow able to pray on animals instead."

"So the Cullens are the same ones?"

"Yes."

"What kind of species are they?"

"Alien blood drinkers," he replied.

I paused my game. Then I continued it.

"I see."

"I tried to tell others about this, even dad, but they wouldn't listen. Once I show them proof, they will believe me!"

"Good luck with that."

He waved good-bye and left, followed by a crab that was in his pants that I just placed as he was talking.

As I went back to the bus, I thought about it carefully. So Zim and his family are aliens......eh.


	8. Nightmares

Nightmares

Dad was at work as I played my games. I looked at the clock for the curfew. It was nine. I turned off my GS2 and fell asleep.

I was dreaming. I heard the waves crashing. Near me, it was the ocean. I felt someone tugging my hand. I turned to see who it was. It was my brother.

"What have I said about touching me, Dib?!" I growled. He looked frightened, but not at me.

"Run Gaz! You gotta run!" he whispered. "This way!" he pointed.

"Why should I?!" I demanded.

He let go of my hand and yelped. Suddenly, he sank into the floor.

"Dib!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a black wolf with brown eyes. He looked away from me.

I saw a light coming out from the forest. Zim stepped out of there, his skin faintly shining, his eyes red and dangerous. He held his green hand and moved to make me come to him. The wolf growled at him.

"Trust in Zim," he purred.

I took another step.

The wolf launched up in the space between me and the alien.

My eyes opened up to the ceiling. My room. I looked around. I moaned. What a nightmare. As I prepared myself for today, one word was in my mind.

_Alien._

I knew about aliens since my brother kept ranting about them when I was with him, even through mails.

I compared my own observations with my brothers. Mine: Stupid, small, fast, eyes that are different color that wear contact lenses, and others that are smarter than Zim. Dib's criteria: blood drinkers, aliens, vampires, enemies of the human race and werewolves, cold-skinned, and immortal.

I also remembered something as well. Vampires can't go out in the daylight. But does alien vampires count? If so, the vampires would burn them, turn them into dust, or transform them into even more hideous monsters. It also took them a long time to perfect their beauty as well. They sleep in coffins as well and came out only at the night time.

Why was the alien vampire different from the regular vampires? Great, now I'm into paranormal like Dib. Zim better be the vampire piggy hunter like in the game. If Zim was a vampire, he'd better explain some differences from me before he turns to pixie dust.

Through the rest of the class, even lunch, I haven't seen Zim.

As I arrived home, dad was there.

"Hey dad, can I go to the game store and get a game?"

"Sure, remember though, it's dangerous out there!"

"I know, I'll be fine."

After skool the next day, I went to the bus to drive to the next town. I hope there is a new game coming up. I can't wait to play them!


	9. Port Angels

Port Angels

The bus drove really fast so we got to Port Angels by four. It's been a while since I got to public places by myself.

I went to a EB Games store to see if they have anything new. So far, I bought a copy of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky and reserved copies of Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver.

As I walked in the mall, a group of men came to me.

"Hey there, little girl!" one of them said to me. The old man was in his forties, wearing square glasses, and was bald. He was wearing a plaid shirt and brown pants.

I ignored him and tried to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Another one called to me again, but I did my best to ignore them. I could still hear them behind me.

I found myself on the sidewalk. The road was empty.

The sky went dark further. I turned around to see the two men were twenty feet behind me. They were the same guys that I have met. I ran off as fast as I can.

I looked behind as I got as far away as possible. I sighed.

"There you are!' The booming voice shouted as I jumped. It was the old man.

"Yeah," another voice came. "We took a shortcut."

I glared at them, hoping I would scare them away. "Go away!" I screamed at them. But they didn't look frightened. They were more interested.

"Oh, scary little girl. I love girls like that." he called, followed by a laughter.

I braced myself to fight back. I could kick the guys in the nuts and then poke them in the eye. A couple punches here and there and I could run away as possible. I should have known malls were disgusting.

Headlights then shine bright around the corner, a space ship almost hitting the old man, forcing him to jump away from it to the sidewalk. The ship skidded and stopped as the hatched

"Get in, quickly!" a furious voice commanded.

I jumped in quickly as it closed. It was dark in the dark, no light. I could barely see his face. The ship accelerated too quickly and flew off at great speed.

"Put on your seat belt," he commanded again. I did what he was told. I was silent again, then spoke to break it.

"Are you okay?....." I asked, knowing that I regretted asking that.

"No!" he shouted.

I sat quietly in the ship. It then stopped somewhere dark again. I barely knew if I was in another town or not.

"Gaz?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are you all right?" he was a bit concerned, but was trying to hide it.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been through worse."

"Distract Zim," he ordered.

"Will you promise not to command me anymore?"

"I will once you do it."

I sighed again. Pushy little........

"Just reserved a copy of both Heart Gold and Soul Silver."

"Ah, the pocket monsters that go in little capsule balls."

"Yeah, it's good."

Zim sighed.

"Better?"

"Not really."

Silence entered in, but he didn't speak.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sometimes Zim has a problem with my temper, Gaz." He whispered. "But it _wouldn't _be helpful if I hunted those sons of..." He didn't finish his sentence. "At least," he continued, "that's what Zim trying to convince himself." We didn't speak after that.

When we arrived back at the mall, my belly rumbled. I covered my stomach out of embarrassment. Zim laughed. "Hungry?"

"I'm not!" I lied, my face turning red, not sure if it was angry or embarrassment. He opened the hatch and held out his hand to me. "Come on, there's a Bloaty's Pizza Hog Express nearby." My eyes went wide as I grabbed his hand and dashed off with Zim. "Less talk, more pizza!"

Zim and I arrived at Bloaty's. I was the only one eating the slices of pizza and classic Poop Cola as Zim stared at me.

"What is it? You really are creeping me out with the staring."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You don't feel ill, dizzy, cold, sick...?"

"Why should I be? I told you, I have been through worse than this."

"Just curious is all."

I drank my soda for a moment. The chill from the soda went to my body as I shivered a little.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Is your jacket not thick enough?"

"It's fine..." I said, my rage rising.

He took off his red hooded jacket and put it on me. I tried not to blush again, if he did, Zim would laugh at me.

"Thanks," I said, sliding my arms in the jacket. It was almost a perfect fit due to his size.

"You look good in red," he complimented, watching me. Now my face was burning.

"I'm still not in shock."

"You should be --- a _normal_ human would be. You don't even look shaken." He seemed unsettled. I looked at his eyes, for a second, it was ruby pink.

"Your eye really does change with your mood."

"Eh? More theories?"

I nodded.

"I hope you are more creative. Or are you going to steal more ideas from those video games?"

"Well, maybe. But the games are good, you just suck at playing them."

"Hey!"

"I'll tell you about it in the ship. If..." I paused.

"Conditions?"

"I have a few questions."

"Of course!"

"Well go ahead." He pushed.

"Why are you in Port Angels?"

"Next!" he said quickly.

"But that's so easy!" I objected.

"Next! I demand that you asked the next question!"

I scowled, then sighed.

"Fine." I glared at him. "Let's say, hypothetically, you can read someone's mind, with a few exceptions."

"Hypothetically."

"Yes. How does it work? Any limitations? How would someone find someone else at the right time? Would that person know he or she was in trouble?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Obviously."

"Well...let's call him 'Joeseph,'" I suggested.

Zim smiled wryly. "Joeseph then. If Joeseph had been paying attention, the timing woudlnt' have been needed to be quite so exact. Only you could get into trouble in this town. You would have devastated their crime rate statics for a decade, you know."

"We are still speaking in hypothetically case," I reminded him, angry.

He laughed at me.

"Yes, we were. Shall we call you 'Crystal'?"

"Good name from a good game." I said. He seemed to be wavering by something.

"You can trust me, you know," I murmured. I reach out for his hand to remove the gloves so I can feel his real hand, but he quickly pulled it back.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore. You are more observant than I gave you credit for." he whispered.

"And you thought to yourself that you were always right."

"I used to be." He shook his head. "I was wrong about you on one other thing. You're not a magnet for danger, but a magnet for _trouble. _If there's anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will hard to find you."

"I'm not some princess in distress. I can be like Mario too." I fought back.

I went after his hand again, and this time, I felt it. His hands were as cold as ice. He leaned to me.

"I followed you to Port Angels," he admitted quickly. "I've never tried to keep a specific human alive before, and it's much troublesome than I would have believed. But that is probably because of you. Ordinary humans seem to make it through without any chaos." He paused.

"Did you ever think that maybe my time was up the first time with the bus, and that you've been interfering with fate?" I speculated.

"You're time was up when I met you."

My eyes opened up, then looked at him.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Yes," I was very calm.

"And yet here you sit." There was disbelief in his voice.

"So, how did you find me today?"

"Eat and I'll speak." he bargained.

I quickly took another slice of pizza and listened.

"I overheard some girls talking about you. Apparently they were looking for dresses for this spring dance. Suddenly, they were talking on how you disappeared. I went looking for you at the bookstore they said. I could tell you hadn't gone in, and that you went south...and I knew you would have turned around soon. I looked through the mall, then the streets with my ship. The sun was setting and I was about to get out and follow you by foot and then ----" He stopped, gritting his teeth.

"Then what?" I whispered.

"I heard the men," he growled. "I heard about your appearance. It was...difficult --- you can't comprehend how hard --- for me to simply take you away, and leave them....dead as dust. I was afraid if I let you go right now, I would go after those filthy humans!" he admitted in a whisper.

We left Bloaty's after we paid the check. He opened up the hatch and I got in. He drove into the road and in the freeway.

"Now," he said with a smile, "it's your turn."


	10. Theory

Theories

"Can I ask just one more question?" I asked as Zim flew his ship quickly. He didn't paid attention to the road.

He sighed.

"One," he agreed.

"Well, you knew I hadn't gone to the bookstore, and that I went south. I was wondering how you knew that."

He looked away.

"Answer me before I turn this car around." I grumbled.

He smiled a little.

"Fine then, I followed your scent."

My eyes went wide. Then it twitched. Oh God, please don't tell me.....I shook my head, trying to calm myself down.

"And then you didn't answer one of my first questions," I stalled.

"Which one?"

"How does it work --- the mind-reading thing? Can you read anyone's mind, anywhere? How do you do it? Are you the only one in your family that can do it?" I felt weird, but trying to act like a police questioning the criminal for what he has done.

"That's more than one," he pointed out.

"Just answer the question before I hurt you," I glared at him.

"No, it's just me. And I can't hear just anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close to them. The more I'm used to a person's...'voice' is, the farther away that I can hear them. But still, no, more than a few miles." He paused thoughtfully. "It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. I got to focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear

"Most of the time I tune it all out --- which can be very distracting for Zim. And then it's easier to seem _normal_" --- he frowned as he said that word --- "when I'm not accidently answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."

"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me, smirking.

"You have a very dark mind. A mind so dark and scary, that Zim is too afraid to enter in, even such a brave soldier such as I." He grinned at me.

"I like the thought of that." I smirked. He laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a theory...oh yeah, back to you."

I sighed. How to begin?

"It starts out with the beach on Friday." He looked puzzled.

"I ran into my brother, Dib," I continued. "He and Dad came here for science and paranormal as I said."

He still looked confused.

"He said someone's great-grandfather is one of the Quileute elders." I looked. He was still as a statue. "We went for a walk and he was telling me some old legends about a scary story that I like. He told me one..." I paused.

"Go one," he said.

"About alien vampires." I whispered. He made a fist again.

"And you thought of me?" He said calmly.

"Maybe...but he did mentioned your family."

He was quiet, staring at the road.

"He said he wanted to prove the world about this, I doubt it."

"Good thing."

"But I'm not a moron. I heard lots about this from my brother even if he did left long ago."

"Do you believe him though?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not a _human_?"

"No."

Zim was silent. His face was also bleak and cold.

"I'm curious again."

"About what?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"In human years?"

"159 Earth years."

"How long have you been that age?"

"For a while, it will be my birthday soon in a few months."

"Okay," I smirked. More stuff about vampires I want to know from him. God, please tell me he's the good kind of vampires.

"Don't laugh --- but how can you come out during the daytime?"

He ignored my commands and laughed anyway. "Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Lies."

"Sleeping coffins?"

"Slander. We don't need to sleep. The thought of it is just sickening."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So I won't ask on the whole blood thing?"

"Why?"

"Dib thought that you were SUPPOSE to be dangerous. Hunting humans, but you ended up eating animals."

"He remembers lots of the Quileutes history. Don't think that you are safe, though. We are still dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"We try...we're usually good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, to be with a human."

"This is a mistake?"

"A very dangerous one," he whispered.

We were both silent. The headlights that were moving fast remind me of a video game. Time was going by fast, but I might as well learn more about him.

"Tell me....why you hunt animals instead of humans?"

"I didn't want to be captured by humans and be used for experiments." His voice was low when he responded.

"Why don't you go back to your home planet or something?"

He paused. "Well, we are actually here for some _secret_ mission. It's very difficult to hide yourself from the world when there is millions of your kind on this planet."

"Isn't it difficult now?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"But you're not hungry now."

"Why do you think of that, human?"

"Just a feeling."

He chuckled. "We'll see about that."

I listened to his laughter until I spoke again.

"So you were hunting last weekend with Sizz-Lorr?" I asked again.

"Yes. I didn't want to leave, but it was mandatory. It's more easier to be with you when I'm not thirsty."

"Why didn't you want to leave?"

"Zim feels anxious to be away from you."

His eyes were being gentle, but was intense to hide it. "I wasn't joking when I asked you to try not fall in the ocean or get run over last Thursday. Zim was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. And what happened tonight, I'm surprised you made it through without a single paper cut. Three days of having to worry about you."

"I thought you came back today."

"No, got back on Sunday."

"How come your family wasn't in skool?"

"Well you asked if the sun hurt me! And it does not! But I can't go out in the sunlight --- at least, not where anyone can see it."

"Can you show me sometime?"

"I might as well..."

I thought for a moment.

"You know, I'm always safe, hardly any danger."

"Don't you see you woman?!! I am dangerous!" he yelled.

"I swear, if you say that you are dangerous one more time, I'll put a stake through your heart, burn you, and then put your ashes down the bathroom in the toilet!" I threatened him.

"What happens if we did get into a car accident and I still live? Huh?!"

"I'll make sure that I won't die alone..." I said in a dark voice.

Zim gulped as he stop the car at my house. I took off the jacket and handed it to him. "Here, you can have it back."

"Keep it, you might need it for tomorrow."

"What if my brother comes and see this?"

"Oh, right," he muttered, but giggled. "Would be funny though. Also...don't go into the woods alone."

"Why?"

"There are things more dangerous than I. Let's just say that."

"At least you didn't say that you were dangerous." I rolled my eyes. "See you tomorrow." I opened the hatch.

"Gaz?" I turned around and he was leaning on me, few inches close to my face. I was frozen now.

"Sleep well," he said. I felt his breath on my face. A feeling came of having someone that is like......Then I realized he was THAT close to me. I glared at him and punched Zim as he flew back. I was blushing as I marched to my house. Zim grumbled some stupid words and left.

I went inside my house as dad came through the live recording camera. "Gaz?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You're home early."

"Yeah, got some good games."

"I see. Well, I got to go help with the global warming. Goodnight honey."

After I brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas, I thought of something. I stared at a picture of the Vampire Piggy Hunter then at my bed. I went to there and laid there, curled up in a ball.

About three things I was pretty sure about. First, Zim was an alien vampire. Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know that part might be - that yearned for my blood. And third, I was disgustingly and hideously in love with him.


	11. Deals

Deals

This might be one of the reasons why some people don't want sleep. You'll never know if you are ever going to wake up in the real world.

It was foggy and dark outside. He would be there at skool. Dad was gone for work and I ate breakfast. When I walked out of my house, I saw what appears to be a dark red ship in front of me. Zim was there, opening the hatch for me.

"May Zim offer you this ride with me today?" he asked, amused. The guy was giving me a choice. I shrugged at him and went in. Zim got in as well and closed it.

"I have the jacket. Zim doesn't want the poor human to get sick or anything horrible that you humans get effected by from the cold." He said. I shook my head. "I'm fine, I'm not that weak." I replied. "Oh really?" he contradicted. I flicked my figner at him as he yelped.

We drove through the fog with great speed. If this car can drive even faster than a sonic boom, poor Sonic will never be named the fastest hedgehog in the world anymore.

He turned to me, smirking. "No questions for Zim?"

"Why? I'm not here for an interview." I answered.

"I thought you would have a different reaction."

"I've seen worse." Then I pulled out my GS2 and played it.

"Not even a little?"

I shook my head. His eye twitched.

"You drive Zim crazy without these no questions!!" he screamed. I stuck out my tongue at him as he did the same. We then looked away.

"So, where's your family?" I asked.

"They took Tenn's car." He then parked next to a pink ship. "Normal, isn't it?"

I raised a brow. "Like I said, normal. We try to blend in."

"Well, you fail at that." I snickered.

"Be quiet!" he screamed, embarrassed. I rolled my eyes. "So why did Tenn drive today?"

"Do you not notice that Zim is breaking _ALL_ the rules now?!" He was close to my face. Almost an inch near me. No one, goes close to my face. EVER! Zim then went away as his eyes went on someone. Jessica. She was glaring at us before turning away to leave.

"So how are you going to explain to the yellow-haired human?"

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I growled.

"Zim can't," he said, jumping back as if he was prepared to protect himself. It didn't take him long for his little brain to register. "Zim though, can read hers - she'll be waiting to mock you during class."

I sighed. Typical for girls like her.

"So how are you going to explain it to her?"

"Why should I?"

Zim smiled evilly as he shook his head. "It's not fair, now is it?"

"You aren't sharing anything you know, that's now fair either."

Zim was shocked for a moment as he walked. We then stopped outside the door to my first class.

"This Jessica human wants to know if we are dating secretly. And all the details," he finally said.

My eye twitched at the word "dating". "There is no way I'm even going a five mile radius near her," I groaned. People were passing by, staring at the two of us, but I ignored them.

Zim pondered as he moved my bangs into their proper places. Must. Hold. Rage. Before. Breaking. His. Fingers!! "Fine with Zim.....I don't even trust this human either...."

"Good enough for me."

Zim flashed a smile with his zipper-like teeth. He turned and walked away. "See ya at lunch," he called out.

I went to class as fast as possible, filled with embarrassment and hatred. I almost broke the windows again as I growled softly to myself. Cursing Zim under my breath.

After time went by with the other classes, I walked out the door. Zim was there, leaning against the wall.

"Hello, little Gaz." He was amused and filled with the same hatred as well. Stalker freak.

"Hi."

I didn't want to speak to him until we get to the cafeteria. Everyone stared as if they finally noticed the new girl in town.

When we went to the lunch room, he quickly went to the counter, filling his tray with food.

"You're not going to eat all that, are you?" I asked.

"Half is for you, obviously!"

I raised a brow.

Zim and I went to the same table we have been before.

"Take whatever you want," he offered, pushing the tray. There was pizza. It was tempting.

"This is something," I muttered as I picked up a slice of pizza. "What human foods can you eat though?"

"Waffles," he answered, before taking one from the tray and eating it whole. "Why? Do humans eat dirt?"

I shook my head. "No, but maybe someone who is more stupider than you, maybe."

He laughed sarcastically. "Little Gaz thinks that Zim has eaten dirt once before! But I will not admit it!"

I was munching on the pizza, ignoring his exclamations. Zim noticed me and went to me. He was standing behind me. "Does Gaz believe that you care more for Zim and he does for you?" he muttered, his ruby eyes shining.

My eyes barely took even a glace at the guy. "Why do you care about me anyway? I thought you would be......scared of me," I sighed. He then went back to his seat.

Zim raised a brow as he remembered what I said. "Well you are scary, but not scary enough to scare the almighty Zim!!" he chuckled. "Though you did scare most of the male humans at this skool."

I smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yep."

"I see."

"Also, Zim has another question for you."

"Ask."

"Do you really need to go out this Saturday, or was that an excuse to get away from these filthy people?"

"Second one, Captain Obvious."

"Zim is not this Captain Obvious!! And I wish to do something together instead of going to this Sea-At-All!"

Why do I have a feeling "together" was going to be a bad idea? I blinked for a moment.

"What are your options?" I asked. "One condition though."

He looked confused at that part. "What?  
"I wanna drive."

"Little Gaz does not know how to operate Irken technology!!"

"If you don't let me drive your stupid ship after I told dad that I was going out, I'll make sure to rip out your spine and throw your body into a pull full of alien-eating piranhas!!!!"

Zim gulped for a moment. He then spoke, his voice trembling in fear. "O-Of all the things about me you could frightened.....y-you worry about your parental unit?!!"

"Trust me, I'll do it," I hissed. "Where are we going anyway?"

He calmed himself down to answer. "The weather will be nice, so no one can see Zim.....and you can be with me, if you want to."

"So you'll tell me about this whole sun thing?" I asked, a little excited.

The green boy nodded his head. "Yep." He smiled, then it faded to act all "high and mighty". "But if you do not want to be with Zim, I'd rather you didn't go out by yourself. I shudder the through of trouble someone like you can cause in that city!"

I scoffed at him. "I think I can handle this place. I've been in more horrible situations than this."

"Your number was up when you first met Zim," he said. "You should tell your father."

"And if I don't?..."

His eyes glared deep into mine. "I'll make sure to lay eggs on your stomach."

I stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Eh, doubt you can do that either."

He sighed, muttering how nothing ever frightens me.

"Let's talk about something different," I suggested.

"What do you want to talk about this time?" he asked, annoyed.

Good thing that no one was eavesdropping on us. "What animals did you hunt before?"

"Sizz-Lorr likes to hunt those bears. Though for someone like Zim, prefers to go after lions," he answered.

"Ah."

"Though we have to be careful when our instincts take control over our senses. We must not try to bring attention from the humans who are around as well."

"You use any weapons?"

"Sometimes we use our PAKs or our strength. If Gaz has saw the channel where bears attack humans, imagine Sizz-Lorr hunting then. Though we don't go for animals since we prefer more over our snacks than with blood. Something that our father has a dislike for."

"Makes sense. So are you thinking you are like a lion?"

"Yes!! Zim is a mighty lion!!! HEAR ZIM ROAR!!!"

"You're more like a stupid little teddy bear to me," I smirked.

"Silence!! Zim shall not be a mere toy!!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Cowardly Lion...."

"Quit it!"

"Acting brave now? That's wonderful," I said sarcastically. I got off from my seat and left the guy. I won't forget this moment.


	12. Complicated

Complicated

Everyone was staring at us when me and Zim left our table. I glared back at them just to make them stop. Mr. Bee's class wasn't any better when we had to watch a movie about a lion falling in love with a lamb and then eating it. It was suppose to be worth it; But when the lights are off and you have an alien sitting beside you near an inch, you just wish that person who ticks you off would disappear forever into eternal darkness. After the movie and the class, I headed off to gym. Same as ever, if you count a green alien vampire meeting you at the end, listening to everyone's stupid mind about me and Zim.

"I should call the police on you if I didn't decide to destroy you first," I growled.

"What?"

"You're listening to them again."

"It's not my fault your head is so full of things of which Zim cannot handle!"

"Whiner!" I turned kicked Zim to a locker that he was leaning against and went out towards the exit. After Zim moaned in pain, he went after me. I saw some kids that were surrounding what appears to be Tenn's ship. A magenta colored space ship. Zim went to open the hatch for me and I got in. He then went inside himself to drive it. The kids watched us as we took off.

"Still angry, little Gaz?" Zim asked carefully, preparing himself in defense.

"Duh."

He sighed. "Will you please forgive Zim for his rude behavior?"

"Maybe, if you mean it before I promise you to prepare your funeral if you don't do it again."

"Deal!"

"Then I guess I'm sorry I have made you upset." He looked very sincere for a moment. I smirked and decided to play with him. "And I'll be there on Sunday morning like you said."

"What about your father?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll still be there."

I still want more questions to be answered from him.

"Is it time now?" I asked.

"Later."

I was silent for a moment.

"Why you want to see monsters hunting other creatures?!!"

"Because it was cool when they were on TV!! I want to see it happening in real life, you moron!!"

"Are you not scared?!!"

"I have no fears!" I shouted at him, but he wouldn't believe me.

"Forgive Zim if he scares you!! Zim cannot help it being the greatest fear to all of humans!!!!!"

"You're about as scary as a dust bunny!!"

"Do not underestimate the bunnies of dust!!"

"ARGH!!! You don't get it, do you?!"

The ship then arrived at my house. I looked at Zim again and stuck my tongue at him. He scoffed and did the same. I rolled my eyes and got off the car. Zim lifted the hatch and I turned to see what he was going to say this time.

"Oh, Gaz?" he called after me. He had a faint smile on his face.

"What?"

"Tomorrow will be Zim's turn."

"Your turn to?...."

His grin got wider, showing off his zipper-teeth. "To ask the questions."

Soon enough, he was gone. The ship flew off, disappearing near the horizon. I smirked and walked to the house. It was obvious that he was planning to see me again tomorrow.

That same night, Zim was in my dreams as usual. The presence of him felt.....warm. I felt warm to be with him. I woke up, a little worried what would happen if I would wake up again. It felt as if I have to confess my love to this moron.

Tomorrow then came around sooner than I expected. I saw Zim waiting for me in the ship. I went to him anyway just to get things over.

"Good morning." His voice was bright and happy. "How are you today?" His eyes scanned my face as if he was preparing to ask anything he throws at me.

"Fine, I guess." I sighed as he started to drive.

"You know what today is!"

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with," I sighed.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

I raised a brow.

"Black."

Zim stared at my dress of that same color of a while. "What type of music do you listen to?"

"Any music that is in video games."

He was asking everything about my existence as we went on with skool. TV shows that I loved and hated, the places that I have been and wanted to go to, and most of all, video games -- so many video games that I felt so comfortable talking about.

Whenever I felt angry at him for questions that made me want to punch him, he brings up more questions that were right from the top of his small green head! When he asked the question of what kind of gemstone that I liked, I shouted out ruby without thinking clearly.

He was like one of those psychiatrists that wanted to know about you. It was like that through the whole day. Answering the questions when the teacher was not paying attention to the students. Even near the end of skool, we were in front of dad's house for hours, still talking. After I have finished describing my room, he stopped for a moment. I blinked my eyes.

"Done?"

"Nope."

"Should have known," I moaned. "What time is it?"

"Twhylite."

"How can you even see it here in Spoons?"

"Do not question Zim!!!"

"Eh, I guess that's okay. I like the dark. You get to see the stars at night. You'll never get those when you are in places like a city."

He laughed as the mood started to lightened.

"Your parental unit will be here in a few minutes. So unless you want to tell him about Zim being with you on Saturday..." He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I grabbed all books quickly. "It's my turn tomorrow."

"No!! It's still Zim's turn!! Whether you like it or not!!"

"What more do you want, you idiot?!!!"

"You'll find out tomorrow!!" He opened the hatch, but didn't close the door for some reason after I got out.

"No...." he muttered.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I said sarcastically.

"No!! Something more complicated," he grumbled.

He shut the hatch and flew off into the distance.

"Hi Gaz," called out a voice that fills me with a terrible rage.

"Dib," I sighed and turned. Beside him was dad. He climbed off what appears to be a black space ship. Another man came out from the ship as well, much older than my dad. He looked like he was working as a janitor. I remembered him when I had to go to one of those Swollen Eyeball meetings with my stupid brother, Agent Darkbooty.

Something more complicated, Zim had said.

Agent Darkbooty stared at me. He must have known about me and Zim from Dib. Great......just great.......


	13. Balances

Balances

"Darkbooty!" Dad called out as soon as he got out. I turned toward the house and walked towards it to go in. Dib followed after me. I heard my dad greeting them loudly behind me.

"It's great to see you here, son!" he cheered.

"Nice to see you again, dad!" Dib exclaimed back. "I even got my own space ship!"

"Ah you kids and your own little toys," he chuckled, not believing what Dib had said like always.

"But it's true!"

"Now now Dib, let's have a good day for now," Darkbooty said. "It's been a long time too. I hope it's not a bad time."

"No no! It's perfect! I hope you two could stay for the next science convention coming up where I make a guest appearance to help stop global warming!"

Dib grinned. "I think that's our plan! I've been waiting to show pictures of Bigfoot that I found in Canada!"

Darkbooty looked at my stupid brother. "And of course, Dib is anxious to see his sister again," he added.

"Just don't eat my last slice of pizza," I warned him.

Dib nodded quickly as the two adults went in along with me and my brother. "S-So, how are things?" he asked.

"Pretty good, I guess." I shrugged. "What about you? Still trying to stop the 'aliens' again?"

"Hey!" Dib frowned. "You know they are real! I even spotted the ship like I told you!"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "You might as well make me one so I can fly away from you."

"Was that your ship that you were driving?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Who drove it then?"

"Zim Cullen," I answered bluntly.

He then started to laugh. I looked at him, raising a brow. My stupid brother felt embarrassed.

"Guess that explains it," he said. "I wondered why Darkbooty was acting strange."

"Yeah." I moaned. "He hates the Cullens."

"Not surprised," Dib muttered.

"I doubt Dad will even listen to us about it."

"But how can he not see it?!! The prove is right there!"

"Eh." I shrugged again.

Soon enough, the conversation between my dad and Darkbooty ended.

"Are you and your classmates going back to the beach soon?" Dib asked.

"Don't know, don't care," I answered again.

"Nice to talk to you, Prof. Membrane," Darkbooty said.

"Come up again for the next plan," Dad encouraged.

"Yeah, yeah," Darkbooty said. "We'll be here. Have a good night you two." He looked at my eyes for a moment, his smile disappearing. "You take care, Gaz," he added.

"Thanks," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

After they left, Dad turned to me. "So daughter, how was your day?"

"Good," I answered. "Same as usual."

"Hmm, I see. Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance with someone? Maybe that Iggins kid would be nice."

"If I did, I'd die in my own sleep," I groaned.

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "So I guess everything is fine with you on Saturday. I made plans to go to a meeting with the others for another efficient way to use energy. I'd stay at home if you want to put the trip off until someone goes with you. I know you can be lonely here, Gaz."

"It's fine, dad." I smiled at him. "I've been in worse situations before." After I left to get a good night sleep, I heard my dad sighs of joy and relief.

I slept better than before. I felt really fine. The evening with Darkbooty and Dib looked harmless for now. I went downstairs as dad noticed my smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he commented.

I shrugged. "Friday."

After I got prepared, Zim came by, faster than ever. He was waiting in his spaceship. I didn't fought back and went inside.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Pleasant." He smiled, amused. I think he was making some kind of joke.

"Do I even want to find out what you did last night?" I asked.

"No. Today is still _Zim's_."

Zim wanted to know about dad; hobbies, what he does in his free time with me and Dib. I made him stop when he wanted to know about any guys that I dated.

"So you never met any guys you liked?" he asked.

"Most guys in this world are stupid."

After a few hours, we were in the cafeteria. "I should have let you go alone," Zim said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm leaving with Tak after this."

"Oh..."

He sighed, impatient. "Zim will not make Gaz walk home by herself. I'll make sure you get your own spaceship and leave it here for you."

"Like you know what I like," I muttered.

"It will be there with everything like Zim said! Do not question Zim!" he shouted.

"Fine," I shrugged, not even caring. "So where are you going?"

"Hunting. If I'm going to be alone with Gaz tomorrow, I might as well be cautious for now."

I was silent for a moment. "When will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It depends. Tomorrow is Saturday."

"I can manage," I replied.

"Accepted," he nodded. "Will your father be there?"

"No, going somewhere," I answered quickly.

"What happens if he finds out you're not there?"

"I'll blame it on Dib," I answered with a smirk. "You know it's my brother's job anyway."

Zim snickered at the thought of Dib being punished.

When I looked at the Cullen's table, there were only four of them.

"Guess they don't like me as much. Not surprised," I mumbled.

"It's not like that," Zim disagreed. "They don't understand why Zim is with you."

"Maybe because you are a moron."

"Zim is not!!"

"That's not what your family thinks."

"My family loves me! They think that Zim is the best of them all!!!"

"Riiiiiiight," I rolled my eyes.

Zim growled, embarrassed. "You just fascinate Zim!" he exclaimed, trying to get revenge on me. "I have more grasp of this universe than any other human. Humans like you are so gullible. But you....something about you makes you different. Something that Zim can't really put it more simply...."

I was ignoring Zim as Tenn looked at me with fear. She looked really scared of me. Zim looked confused as he finally noticed.

"Forgive Zim about Tenn."

"Why?"

"If our relationship goes wrong in the end."

I might as well try to cheer the guy up for now. It's bad to see a guy cry. Especially for a stupid alien like Zim. "You can go now. You have 15 minutes left before our next class."

Tak then appeared in front of us. She had short purple hair, wearing a striped matching colored outfit and steel-toed boots. Zim greeted her without turning to her. "Tak."

"Zim," she answered with a smirk.

"Tak, Gaz - Gaz, Tak," he introduced.

"Hello, little Gaz." Her violet eyes seem to show some signs of distrust, but looked like she was trying to act friendly. "It's nice to finally see you."

"Hi," I said.

"Ready?" she asked Zim.

Zim nodded as Tak left. "See you soon, little Gaz," he said and started to follow his older sister.

When skool finally ended, I walked in the parking lot quietly. It didn't take me that long to notice a black spaceship with a skull on it, sitting at the same spot where Zim's ship had been. I opened and unlocked the door. It was ready and under my control.

There was also a sticky note on my seat. I went in and closed the hatch to read it in privacy. Two words were written in his dorkish handwriting.

Be Safe.

Creepy.....

When I got home, I hid the ship in the garage. Dad was there with a worried look on his face.

"Dad," I began speaking.

"Yes?"

"I think you are right about the trip. I guess I'll wait until someone else can go with me. Someone than my brother is okay."

"Do you want me to stay home? I think I have got some time off until they need me again."

"No, it's good. I got other things to do...play video games, watch some machinimas....go the library and get some food at the grocery store. You go have fun with what you do."

"You sure about that Gaz?"

I nodded. "Besides, we're low on soda today."

"Heh. You are easy to be with, daughter."

"I would say the same thing about you, dad," I said and went to my bedroom. I didn't want to lie to dad. But I gave him some hints where I would be.

I woke up early this time. After finishing the necessary needs, I decided to pass the time by playing a few video games before taking off. After the hours passed, I went out and there he was.

"Good morning, little Gaz," he chuckled.

I raised a brow, but shrugged it off. I went inside without protesting and he followed along as well.

"A deal is a deal," I reminded Zim. "Where to?"

"Seatbelt!"

"Where to?...!" I repeated, agitated.

"Woods," he answered.

It didn't take me that long to respond as I drove the ship. I was probably more experienced than Zim was.

"So...did you tell your father the truth?"

"No...."

"But what will happen?"

"No one knows that you are with me!"

"Have you told your sister?" I asked, glancing.

"Silence!" he snapped.

"You must be crazy!!!!"

"We're not surrounded by the cameras. Be thankful for that.  
"Grrrr! Do you even care about Zim or even yourself?!!!"

I nodded silently.

We were silent for the rest o the time. Two rivals in one ship is a bad idea. Or in a ship with me is the worst.

We finally stopped as we are near the entrance of the forest. I got off the ship as well as Zim. It was very warm in here.

Zim took his steps and pointed over his shoulder. "This way. There was a trail at the end of the road."

"Was?" I sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"Zim will not have you get lost." He then turned around, and my eyes went wide. He was taking off his shirt, showing off his green skin. I felt my cheeks burning. "W-What are you doing?!!"

"You wish to go home?"

"N-No!!" I shouted at him, stomping towards him.

"Something wrong?"

"Just get to the part already!!"

"Alright! Follow Zim!"

It wasn't long until I dashed off quickly. "Last one there is a Slowpoke!"

"HEY!!! I SAID FOLLOW ZIM!! OBEY ZIM!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING!!!"

After Zim finally caught on me, we were near some trees that also had a bit of sunlight in there. I took a step back and let him do his job. "Aliens first," I said.

Zim took a deep breath and went into the bright sunlight.


	14. Confess

Confess

Zim in the sunlight was surprising. I couldn't get used to this. It feels like forever since I was staring at him. His green skin, sparkling like a million emeralds. He was laying still on the grass, blending himself with the earth. My eyes search for something, until I found what I need. A giant stick that had a rusty nail on it. I went over to Zim and whacked him with all my might.

"DIE MONSTER! You don't belong in this world!!!" I screamed.

"It's about time I scared you!!! It's not by hand that I was once again given this sickening flesh!! I was called here by fangirls who wish to pay me tribute!!!"

"Tribute?!!!" I shouted and gave him a couple of more hits than ever. "You steal girls' souls and make them your slaves!!!"

"OW!!! QUIT IT!!! Perhaps the same could be said of all religions!!!"

I stopped for a moment to give it a thought. "Your words are as empty as your soul. Fangirls ill needs a savior such as you!"

"What is a fangirl?!!!" he asked as Zim swatted away the stick. "A miserable little pile of dookie!! But enough talk!! Have at you!!!" Zim then held onto me and kissed my lips. I struggled, but my body felt tingly. My cheeks were flushing. I was feeling dizzy.

Soon enough, he let me go. I could barely stand or even get my vision straight.

"I really like you this way. You should smile more too," he laughed.

"Sh-Shut up!! I'm still not done with you!!!" I growled and tried to punch him, but this time, he blocked it with his own hands.

"I'm more than you think, little Gaz," he smirked. He quickly dresses up and lifted me up as if I were an umbrella to him.

"W-What are you doing?!!" I yelled. "Put me down!!!"

He ignored my threats and dashed off. The speed feels like if Sonic went Super Sonic. I feel so excited that I got dizzy again. He then stopped to put me down as we arrived back at our ship. I tried walking, but being dizzy as ever, I fell down. Zim laughed at me.

"Pitiful little Gaz!"

"Shut up and help me!!"

He laughed again and carried me to the ship. He then got in to drive it.

"I should do this more often," the green alien muttered to himself.

"Shut up before I turn this ship around," I threatened. "So why did you save me?"

"Because if your blood was spilt on the ground, I would have eaten you and my disguise will be exposed!" Zim answered.

"Makes sense, I guess."


	15. Muscle Over Mind

Muscle Over Mind

As we drove, we were listening to some music that Zim played. It was techno music.

"You like this kind of music?" I asked.

Zim nodded. "Of course! The humans music are so horrible! I can't stand it! The 80s music was somewhat bearable!!"

"So when are you going to tell me your age?" I crossed my arms.

"Does it really matter to you?" I nodded again, rubbing my temples. He saw it and gulped.

"I'm about 126 years old. I was from planet Irk. A race full of mighty soldiers. Irken vampires as you say. My mission was to come here and take over for the Almighty Tallest. Nny found me in the woods in the summer of 1997. I was 16 and needed shelter. I was weak from the crash and didn't have time to drink blood from him. Instead though, he said that he has a bucket of blood with him. Zim was confused on why would he have that, but I decided to take it anyway."

"Your parents?"

"Like I said, Zim has no parents. Irkens have no parents in general. We were born in a birthing facility. We were taken out of incubation cylinder by the "unfeeling, cold" robot arm."

"Why did Nny save you if he knew your plans and actions?"

Zim sighed. "Nny is probably the most compassionate human in this filthy world. He has more of a mind than the rest of the humans. Something that they wouldn't understand besides his wife and us. I don't think you would understand unless you see it with his own eyes. For me, it was very scary just by looking at him."

I could guess why. Something about him makes me feel like there was something more to him. Something that he did before he was a comic book writer.

"How did your family meet?"

"Devi brought Tenn to our family. I didn't notice her until later. She was like what you are to Dib. A sister, but not a scary one. It was only two years later that she found Sizz-Lorr. He was looking for me. He wanted me to go back to Foodcourtia. It wasn't long until he came upon our group, confused as ever to why we are all here. Since there was humans as well that could make him more rich, he decided to stay."

"Tak and Skoodge?"

"Tak and Skoodge are two rare Irkens. Tak wanted to become an Invader after an accident with me. Skoodge, was one of my acquaintances since smeet. I decided for him to join us for the invasion. Back on Tak, she is like me. She has certain gifts that made her stand out from the rest."

"Like what?" I interrupted.

"She can control people with just one look. Sometimes it doesn't work for those seem smarter. Tak can also see things that might happen before it happens!"

"Like the future?"

"Yeah, something like that to humans."

"What kind of things does she see?"

"Tak saw me and Skoodge. She saw Nny and our family, they came together to look for us. She's the most sensitive to non-Irkens. For example, if she sees another alien species coming near us with any threat they may pose!"

"Are there a lot of your kind?"

"There are, but we spread out to gain control over the whole galaxy. But on Earth, not many. We've given up hunting pathetic humans so we are able to live with them in peace! The other family that was like us were in Alaska. Those who live differently tend to band together."

"Nomads?"

"Exactly. We did it many times. It's so tedious like anything else!! We always go north though."

"Then were all the legends come from?"

"From the place that has no suns at all of this so-called Olympic Peninsula. It's nice going outside, I guess."

There was not much to think about. I didn't want to ask much right now, not yet.

"Forgive Zim for keeping you away from having your food."

"Eh, I wanted to cool my pizza down for a while before I eat it anyway."

"I've never spent time with humans who eat other foods besides waffles."

"Then you should go on a diet."

"What?!!!" I smirked.

It wasn't long until we arrived at my house. The hatch opened up to let us out. Zim and I walked to the door. The stupid alien reached the door and opened it. I blinked.

"Wasn't the door locked?" I asked.

"I had a key," he answered and showed it to me. The key was suppose to be under the matt. I blinked for a moment before going inside. "I was curious about you."

"......So you stalked me?"

"Eh, more like spied on you."

I was quiet for a while, before I started punching and kicking him many times.

"OW?!!! WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO DO AT NIGHT?!!!"

I kicked and punched him harder than before. And stomped down the hall, dragging his body. I slammed him to the wall beside the living room.

"How often," I asked, growling.

"Hmmm?"

"How often....did you come here?!!!!"

"I come here almost every night," he answered, calmly with a sly smile.

I was stunned. "W-Why?"

"You're interesting when you sleep," he snickered. "You talk."

"NO!!" I screamed and punched him again.

"OW!!! Are you THAT angry with me?"

"WHY ELSE SHOULD I BE ANGRY WITH YOU?!!!!"

He waited for a moment.

"On what?" he asked.

"What you heard, you idiot!!!" I screamed.

He quickly covered my mouth. I tried to pry his hands off me, but he grabbed it with his other one.

"Don't be upset!!!!" Zim yelled back. I let my arms drop. What he was going to say this time.

"You miss your mother," he whispered. My face soften a little. "You wanted to see her again. You talked a lot about vide games, but less often now."

"Anything else?" I ordered.

He knew where I was going with. "You did say Zim's name," he admitted.

I was surprised. "A lot?"

"Define 'a lot' if you counted them?"

"OH SON OF A-!!!" I grabbed onto my head, ready to pull my hair out.

"Don't worry, little Gaz," he whispered. "If Zim could dream at all, it would be about Gaz. Zim is not ashamed of it!" he smiled proudly.

Then suddenly, we both hear the sound of a screeching tire. Dad was here.

"Should your parental unti know I'm here?" Zim asked.

"Should I call the police before he comes here?" I threatened before he disappeared quickly. "Moron!" I shouted to wherever he was.

"Gaz?" Dad asked.

"Here," I answered. "How was it?"

"Good! My next plan is to make cryogenics all free so that everyone could live! Did you get everything you needed?"

"I guess so," I shrugged.

After dinner, I went up to my room. My eyes trailed to the window. In there were a pair of ruby eyes that waited for me.

"Zim?" I whispered and opened the window. He then jumped out of it. Zim was standing on a branch of a tree.

"Yes?" he laughed at the sight of my face. I was shocked. So that's where he's been all this time. Zim then walked towards the bed. "Why dont' you sit with Zim?" he suggested. I got back to reality and went to him. "Can I have a minute to punch you one more time?" I asked.

"No, but Zim will allow you to stay with you."

"Not a chance!" I threw my punches at him, but he blocked it. He then force me down on my bed. "Lie down and rest, little Gaz. You had a rough day," he commanded.

"You're not the boss of me," I hissed at him.

"Does little Gaz need a lullaby?"

"I'm not a baby, you idiot!!!"

"Just because you try to resist Zim, doesn't mean I can't appreciate the smell!!" he whispered. "You smell so sweet. Like many snacks and candy.....or bubble gum," he noted. "It's mouthwatering."

My eye twitched. "It's so flattering hearing that from a stupid, stalking alien vampire!!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

He chuckled.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, calming myself down. "Why can you read minds? Tak controlling people and predicting the future?"

"We don't really know. Nny has a theory that our strongest human traits helps us survive better. It's like the survival of humans, I suppose."

"What kind of powers does Skoodge have?"

"He can control other people's emotions. It's a very subtle gift."

I shrugged at that.

"Ready to sleep?" he asked.

"Still wanting to call 911 on your green butt."

"We have tomorrow for that. And the next day, and so forth," he reminded me.

"Are you sure you won't do anything BAD to me?" I wanted to be certain. "I know what you do now."

"I won't do it." It was a promise.

".....One more question, then tonight...." And then I blushed.

"What is it?"

I sighed and gulped. "Is there l-love for us like any other c-couple?" This was the first time asking for it. I even feel out of character asking for that.

Zim then laughed. "Is _that_ the problem?"

I threw another punch at him, this time, it was a hit.

"Ow!! Fine!! Yes, I guess!!" he answered. "Most humans like you have desires that are kept hidden!! Was there a purpose behind it though?" he asked, smirking. Ready to bring me down after what I did.

"N-No!! You're lying!!"

"Awww! Is little Gaz worried that Zim would be too close?" he teased. "Zim would easily kill you with just a touch." Zim started to caress my face. "Gaz does not realize how fragile she is. Zim can never afford to lose control when I'm with you."

He waited for another response. "Scared yet?"

"No."

"AW COME ON!!!" he screamed as I snickered. He then turned to me. Wanting to get some payback. "Now Zim is curious...." he said. Crap. "Have YOU ever...."  
"No! Why would I think that?!!" I flushed.

"Human females must think like this some time or another..."

"Not me!! I'm different from them!!"

"Do you find Zim attractive, in _that_ way?"

He laughed and played with my purple hair.

"Zim may not be a human, but I am a man," he assured me.

I yawned, feeling tired now.

"Rest, little Gaz," he insisted.

"No," I fought back. "Not yet."

He laughed and hummed a familiar lullaby.

I tried to punch him one more time, but the song was so sweet, I fell into darkness. I was drifting to sleep in his arms.


	16. The Cullens Family

The Cullens Family

The beaming light from the sun eventually woke me up. I moaned a little bit and got up. I was trying to remember the dream that I had last night. My brain soon took a second to remember what happened.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"You're hair looks messy, but Zim likes it," a familiar voice came from a chair that was near my computer.

"Zim! You idiot!" I yelled and ran up to punch him again. He flew to the wall after my fist landed on his stupid green face. He got up, but laughed a little bit.

"Of course!" he answered, rubbing his cheek.

"I-I thought it was some stupid dream!"

"You should be more creative than that, little Gaz," he scoffed.

"Dad!" I called out to him.

"He left an hour ago."

I was still in the state of shock for a moment. Ready to kill him from this spot. "Give me time before I destroy you first."

"Fine fine."

I went to the bathroom to clean myself up quietly. After I came out, Zim was there waiting for me. He offered his hand to me.

"Welcome back," he muttered, wrapping his arms around me. I was in a hug for a moment before I realized that he changed his clothes.

"You left that fast?" I accused.

"Part of my brilliant plan!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You were a heavy sleeper. I didn't miss anything." His eyes beamed up with joy. "The talking came earlier."

I moaned. "What did you hear this time?"

He smirked as his ruby eyes shined brightly. "You said that you loved me."

My eyes went wide as my face turned red. "N-No I didn't!!!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"SHUT UP!!" I kicked him in the nads this time and he soon started to moan in pain. I scoffed him and turned. "I'm going down to eat. I'll see you if you ever finish being in pain."

I was eating my cereal through the time after Zim was finish his moans and cries.

"What's on the schedule for today?" I asked, uninterested.

"How about you meeting my family?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "They'll be more interesting than you."

"Hey!"

"So do they know about about you and your family being alien vampires and all that?"

"Not all my relatives are vampires! Just the Irkens!"

"Duh, I knew that."

"Just at least introduce me to your father that I am forever your soulmate!!"

"Say that word again and I will eat your organs for lunch!!!"

His eyes went wide. "F-Fine! Just say that I am your best friend!"

"I'll leave 'best' out."

"Just get dressed for Tallest's sake!"

"Whatever."

I did what I had to do even without him ordering me. When I cam downstairs, he was waiting at the very end of the steps. After I came downstairs with him, we went to the ship and flew off towards Zim's house.

As we flew by, it was going deeper and deeper into the woods. It wasn't long enough until we saw a big sea-green house. It had a purple roof with a huge satellite on the side. There were lawn gnomes and other tacky looking stuff that people put on their front yard.

"_Nice taste there._"

"You like?"

"Eh."

He reached out to pull my hair before I swatted his hand away from me.

"Ow!" he screamed and growled. He opened the hatch. "Ready....Gaz?" he asked, trying to hold in his anger.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so."

We walked inside and inside was a _real_ surprise. The inside had a purple and green wallpaper of some little spaceship. There was a magenta couch with a big TV screen in the front. There was also a picture of a green monkey that was hanging above the couch. The floor was tiled and up above me were long wires, tangled up. On the couch were the family.

There was Mr. Cullen with Devi at his side. Johnny was probably a tall, thin man with short black hair. He was wearing steel-toed boots and a jacket. Devi had the same violet hair as mine, but pulled in pigtails. She also had a beauty mark on her left cheek. She was almost the same height as Johnny. She was wearing a black shirt with a purple one underneath it. She had purple pants with fishnet leggings and black shoes.

"Johnny, Devi," Zim said as he began to introduce me to them, "This is Gaz."

"Hello there, Gaz." Johnny stood up and shook my hand happily. I step up to him to shake it.

"Nice to see you, Mr. C."

"Call me Nny."

"Like 'knee'?"

"Yes."

I nodded my head. Devi reached to me and shook my hand.

"It's nice to know you," she said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"Where are Tak and Skoodge?" Zim asked, looking around.

"Zim!" Tak called out happily. She waved her hand in front of herself and then reappeared with the rest of the group. It reminded me of a show I've seen before. She was in her Irken appearance. She was just like Zim, except that her antennae were curled, her eyes were purple, and she had a beauty mark on her left cheek.

"Hello Gaz!" Tak exclaimed and waved at me. The family was a bit shocked at the expression Tak had.

"You do smell sweet," she commented. This is so wrong. I soon spotted a familiar, green, small and fat boy. He was almost taller than Zim.

"Hello Gaz," Skoodge waved shyly.

"Hey, Skoodge." I waved back at him. "It's nice to see you all. Nice house."

"Thanks," Devi said. "We're so happy that you came."

I noticed that Tenn and Sizz-Lorr were nowhere to be found. I also spotted a guitar for Guitar Hero in the corner as well. Devi noticed where my eyes were.

"You play video games?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. The game is good. Who does it belong to?"

"Zim. He's getting a little better at it."

I snickered as Zim looked at Devi. "Mom!"

"What? It's true."

I tried to repress my laughter. "You sure he's a perfect son for you?"

Tak snickered as well. "Showing off?" she asked.

"You are just filled with jelly at my amazing skills!" he smiled proudly as Tak growled at her brother.

"Let's see if you can do better against me. Give me an extra," I said, snapping my fingers as Nny went to get another.

"You think you can defeat Zim?!!! Ha!! I'd like to see you try!!"

"Whatever you say."

After Johnny returned with the extra guitar and Zim had set up everything, the battle began. It wasn't much of a challenge since I played this game many times before. It was like going against a noob who entered in a tournament of a game he'd never played before. The family laughed at Zim's failure and attempt to win and his loss.

"I'd never like this kind of game anyway!" Zim declared after he got over his temper tantrum. "I'd prefer something that involves destroying all humans!!"

The family had gone somewhere, but I can tell they liked me already.

I smirked. "So, what about Tenn and Sizz-Lorr? Where are they?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Tenn. She'll be around," Zim answered.

"Sizz-Lorr?"

"He thinks I'm crazy, but it's not REALLY true. He's just trying to reason with Tenn."

"What made her scared?"

"She's a bit jealous of you."

"Jealous?" I asked again.

"You are a strong human girl," he shrugged. "She wishes that she was like that too."

"Ah," I muttered. "And Skoodge..."

"He's a bit new to the whole living among the humans. I warned him to keep his distance."

Makes sense, I guess.

"I see that your family really likes me. Tak seems very....energetic."

"She likes to have some female conversations that seem rather intelligible. The other human girls are not like that."

"May I ask what did she see before? You know, the whole future thing."

Zim sighed. "She saw some visitors. They might get you."

"Oh boy...." I rolled my eyes. "I'm in terrible danger." I said sarcastically.

"Does nothing ever scare you?!!" Zim screamed.

I shrugged as my eyes looked around for anything vampire-like. "No coffins, skulls, or cobwebs? Some vampire you turned out to be," I muttered as I walked up the stairs to look around. There were doors, leading to each room. They were labled. One had IZ on it. The others were IT, IS, ITN, SL, Nny's Office, and DD room. Zim followed me and offered to go in IZ. IZ. Must be Invader Zim. Egotistical moron.

I went in quietly. It was like any room for Zim. A bed, posters of other aliens that were destroying humans, a computer, and a balcony. I went over to see a shelf full of CDs, movies, and books. Most of them I saw were Edgar Allan Poe books. "I like his work," I said, looking at some of the titles.

"Father and mother love reading them. Devi once worked at a bookstore. You can say they met there at that time as well," Zim explained.

"Can you tell me about your dad?" I asked. "I'm very interested in him."

"He's about in his early 20s. He just celebrated his birthday," Zim answered. "Johnny doesn't remember where he was born. I heard that his parents were killed and he became a masked crime fighter, but they found that father ridiculous."

"I still have questions. A few."

"Come then," he offered his hand as I went with him down the hall.


	17. Johnny

Johnny

He led me to Nny's offices. He stopped for a moment.

"Come in," Johnny's voiced called out.

Zim opened the door to a room filled with papers, books, and other paintings. For some odd reason, I can almost smell the blood in this room, or at least from the walls.

Johnny sat behind a desk in a leather chair. He was putting down a pencil when he was drawing on of his pictures of Happy Noodle Boy.

"How can I help you?" he asked us.

"She is very curious about you," Zim answered.

"You don't have to if you want," I said.

"Not at all. What do you want to know?"

"What was your life like before all this."

Zim turned to the painting of humans. They look like they were in horrible pain. So much torture in there.

"It all happened in 1995," Zim said. "Would you please continue?"

"I would," Nny replied. "But I'm actually running a bit late. I have an appearance in New York. Apparently people petitioned me to go there," he added.

Nny left and I was with Zim again. "Nny wasn't like any normal human. He was different," Zim continued. "He was living by himself with objects that seem to talk to him. A monster was living in his house. The only thing that would keep it from coming out was with blood. He had to kill other humans in order to stop him. He wanted to kill himself, but for some reason, he can't."

"Why?" I asked.

"Nny believes that some force is preventing him from being killed. Though when he did died, something happened. He went a trip to Hell, met the Devil and became alive again. He decided to take a vacation after that. I'm surprised he can do this while still being awake. I thought humans need their sleep."

"Don't you need sleep too?"

"Irkens don't sleep. The thought of it is sickening," Zim replied. "We also need to breathe through our eyes."

"That's.........interesting...."

"During his travels, he was in Italy at that time. Studying music, arts, and science. In his trip, he discovered vampires that lived in there. Very well educated and civilized. Soulimisa was greatly inspired by Johnny's friends. He painted them as Tallests," Zim chuckled. "Red, Purple, and Senior Diablo."

"Where are they now?"

"They are still here," he shrugged. "For as many as the millennia. Nny stayed with them for a short time. They tried to use them as a personal army due to his intelligence. He managed to escape the deal. He was also very lonely.

"His first love was Devi. He wanted to be with her forever. He even tried to kill her just to be with her by killing the girl and himself. After she left him, he tried to apologize. Didn't turn out so great. Heh. Nny thought he could never see her again, not after what has been going on. But family started after he found me...."

I was silent for a moment after he finished.

"And we've come to a full circle," he concluded.

"You've always stayed with Nny?" I wondered.

"Almost always."

"Almost?"

"I wanted to go out to destroy all humans!! But he wouldn't let me until sooner or later!!!"

"I can see why..."

"You dare defy Zim?!!!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said and started to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here!!!" he screamed out loud. Zim then lifted me up and dashed off to the room and over the balcony. He soon landed in a tree. I was clinging onto him tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!!!"

"TRYING TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!!!"  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS TRYING TO GET US KILLED!!!"

"YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ZIM!!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"HEY! LOVEPIGS!!" called out a familar voice. Zim and I turned to Tak and Skoodge. Zim jumped high to the balcony and went towards him. He then put me down. After I got to my feet, I kicked him in the nads again. Skoodge's eyes went wide as he backed away from me for a little bit. Tak just laughed at Zim.

"Sounds like you two were having fun," Tak giggled.

"Yeah, real fun," I muttered. "I feel like I want to leave."

"Actually," Skoodge said. "Tak said there's going to be a storm tonight, and Sizz-Lorr wants to play ball. Up for a game?"

Zim went up in shock as if he recovered his pain without a problem.

"You could always bring your girlfriend along," Tak teased. Great, she's into this too.

"Want to go?" Zim asked.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play -- you'll see what I mean," he promised.

"Might as well bring my umbrella."

"No need for that!" Tak shouted. "The storm will by dry as it goes over."

"Good, I guess."

"Let's see if Nny wants to come as well," Tak said as she left with Skoodge. Zim and I went after them. "What will our position be?" I asked.

"_You_ will be watching," Zim corrected. "We will be playing."

I crossed my arms. "Aliens like baseball?"

"It's part of Blerns pastime," he said mockingly.

Some vampires they turned out to be.


	18. The Game

The Game

You just lost it.

Yes, I had to do it.

Sue me.

What?

I ain't writing a story about alien vampires playing baseball. F*ck that sh*t!


End file.
